


Fit To Be Tied (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza-centric. Never make a bet to test one's womanly wiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'observe' with a bonus of 'fruit'.

Brown eyes scanned slowly, methodically around the table as Riza sat back against her bar stool. "Pay up," she said evenly as she held out her palm.

Without a word, four hands reached into their pockets to pass over a wad of bills.

As she slid her newfound windfall into her purse, she noted the gaping, wide-eyed expressions on her four colleagues' faces. "Problem, gentlemen?" she asked, arching a slender brow.

A brilliant blush crept up Fuery's cheeks while Breda cleared his throat and furiously shook his head, his meaty hands dropping to his lap to discreetly cover his crotch. Havoc's fingers trembled slightly as he fumbled in his coat pocket for a cigarette, and he took a long draw once he'd lit it. 

"No?" Her gaze shifted to Mustang, the usually glib colonel seemingly at a loss for words.

His mouth worked silently for a moment, and then his eyes dropped to the tabletop and the neatly tied cherry stem. "You -" He looked back up, his attention focusing for a moment too long on her red painted lips before he hastily grabbed his whiskey glass to quickly down the contents.

Feeling a sense of smug satisfaction, the corners of her mouth curved up into a barely perceptible smirk as she slowly chewed the maraschino cherry. Far too often, they treated her like one of the boys. Granted, she was very glad that they both accepted and respected her, but she was more than just her job. She was also a woman - and a damned sexy one - who could still leave men speechless if she wanted to. Something she felt they needed to reminded of from time to time. And thanks to her 'innocent' bet, and their considerably lighter wallets, she felt fairly confident they wouldn't soon be forgetting that.


End file.
